


Let Me Help

by WasabiMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3B sneak peek, Based on sneak peek, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coda, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Nail Polish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: BASED ON THE MALEC 3B SNEAK PEEK: Alec helps Magnus do his nails.





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST PURE FLUFF BECAUSE I WON'T ACCEPT IT IF THIS SCENE DOESN'T HAPPEN. I miss my boys so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> ** Also friends, I promise you I have not given up on Baby I'd Give You My World. I just need time. I have been in school and it got really busy really fast. I also work and am working on my thesis so I haven't had a break in a long time. I have such plans for that fic and i will absolutely NOT abandon it. I love that fucking story and I will finish it. I appreciate your patience and willingness to take this little bit of fluff as my apology.

Admittedly, Alec hadn’t noticed for a while. While his body recovered from his brush with death, Magnus was at his side nearly every moment. Not even tending to him most of the time, just being there. It was as if Magnus needed that closeness, too. 

Every single time Alec began to apologize, Magnus cut him off, completely unwilling to address the sacrifice he took for Jace…for all of them. He plastered a smile on his face and carried himself with his normal grace. 

But Alec knew that there was pain underneath, which is why he was so mad at himself for not noticing earlier. 

The lack of color and gloss on Magnus’s nails. A part of Magnus’s appearance that changed almost as frequently as his mood, the sparkle and hues never ceasing to dazzle Alec. 

He remembered taking notice of Magnus’s nails the first few times. When they held hands to summon the memory demon, when he shared his strength with him and felt intimacy coursing through him through their connection. 

It was strange seeing his nails not painted. And once Alec noticed the first time, he couldn’t help but see how the color never came back. 

Magnus didn’t seem too affected by it so Alec waited to ask. He needed a moment where he knew Magnus was comfortable, that he wouldn’t turn away from him. 

After days of not being able to ignore it, they laid in bed one early evening. Darkness descended upon their room slowly as Alec rested his head on Magnus’s chest. The thumping sureness of his heartbeat was bringing him greater calm than he could ever explain. 

While Magnus hummed gently along to the music playing on the record player, their hands tangled with each other across Magnus’s body. Without intention, Alec’s fingers grazed across Magnus’s nails. 

“Can I ask you a question, Magnus?” 

He felt Magnus’s response muffled slightly, lips pressed against his hair. But the affirmation in his tone let Alec go ahead. 

“Why don’t you paint your nails anymore?” 

Beneath Alec’s head, he could feel Magnus’s body stiffen slightly. He knew there was potentially a load of emotions stemming from this, but he needed to know. He needed to know if he can help Magnus in any way. 

Alec looked up from Magnus’s chest, eyes locking together with seriousness. As Magnus looked down at Alec, Alec could see the gentle glisten of tears, threatening to spill over. 

“Tell me. Please.” 

Magnus inhaled deeply before staring up at the ceiling, mind calculating on what to say. 

“I always did it with my magic. It was so much easier than taking the time to sit and do it myself. No shaky hands or mess. Just perfection. And…and I don’t have that option anymore.” 

His voice trailed off, throat choking up slightly at his admission. Alec watched him closely, seeing how affected he was by a topic he had barely approached for too long. To think about how much Magnus was suffering underneath, after the huge decision he made…after caring for him in all the aftermath. All Alec wanted to do was shield him from pain. To take it all away. Fight his way down to Edom and take his magic back from Asmodeus’s wretched hands. 

Alec squeezed the hand of Magnus’s he was holding, hoping to provide some semblance of comfort while those sad thoughts floated around them. 

An idea sprung into his mind while grazing Magnus’s fingers again. Hopefully, a surefire remedy that Magnus would enjoy. 

“What if I did it for you?” 

Alec spoke with such certainty that it made something freeze in Magnus, the hand stroking Alec’s hair pausing momentarily. 

“Alexander…yo-you don’t need to do that. It’s fine, I promise I’m fi—” 

“No, Magnus. I want to do it.” Alec hoisted his body up, now propped up on his arms and looking down at Magnus. “I don’t want you keep feeling like you have to be fine about the choice you made and what it cost. It was unfair to you and if I could have, I would have stopped you from doing it. You lost a part of yourself…something that has defined your life for so long. Please just, just let me help.” 

The glisten of tears returned to Magnus’s eyes as Alec gazed upon him, but the expression on Magnus’s face made it clear that there was nothing but affection inside of him. He really wished Magnus would stop being so surprised by him wanting to do things for him but there was something extraordinary about that look he always gave him. 

Magnus brought a gentle hand up to Alec’s face, stroking the softness underneath his eyes. 

“You know where my supplies are, right?” 

The response made Alec smile instantly as he made his way out of the bed to the bathroom. Magnus had a few boxes for his beauty items and makeup, but he found the one with nail polish easily. There must have been at least a hundred different bottles in there, the colors jumping around each other, sparking wistful memories of the times he had seen them on Magnus’s fingers. 

Alec returned to the room, slightly brighter now because of the light that Magnus had turned on, so Alec could complete his task. Magnus sat cross-legged on the bed, his back resting against the headboard as he watched him, the smile on his face filled with love. 

He moved to sit in front of him, setting the box to their side. 

“Sure you know what you’re doing, Shadowhunter?” The smirk on Magnus’s lips was playful and so much freer of pain than Alec had seen in too long. 

“I’m certain I can figure it out. What color were you thinking?” 

Alec watched as Magnus regarded the box carefully, pupils dancing across his options. 

“This one.” His bare fingers reached forward to grab a rich dark blue color, full of luster and shine. Magnus held it out to Alec, who took it in his hands and shook it to prepare. Alec laid a small towel across his lap and guided Magnus’s hands to rest there. Once he’d opened the bottle, he carefully grabbed one of Magnus’s fingers, reveling in their softness for just a moment. 

And then he began, slowly painting strokes of the color across Magnus’s fingernails. His brow furrowed as he remained in concentration, doing a meticulous job and swiping away any stray bits of polish. 

When he was on the pinkie finger of the first hand, Alec looked up at Magnus for a moment. 

“Any reason you chose this color?” 

Magnus smiled back at him, his heart clear all over his expression. 

“Would you believe me if I said it reminds me of you?” 

Alec chuckled lightly as he finished the last finger, closing the bottle for a moment before he would continue to the next hand. He lifted Magnus’s hand up, close to his mouth, and blew gently on the tips. 

“If that is true, I’m going to request only this nail color on you from now on.” 

Magnus’s laugh lit up the room, full of purpose and comfort. He felt Magnus’s free hand come towards his face, cradling his cheek as he lured him forward for a kiss. The press of lips was soft and sweet, saying thank you and still so much more. 

Their foreheads stayed pressed together for a moment, heat lingering between their lips. 

“I love you, Alexander.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @immortalhusbandz


End file.
